I care
by mlugia
Summary: Rukato. Use american names. first digimon fic, Be nice and review! :) Oh, and story does NOT follow Tv plot. (FAN-Fic, see?) I re-uploaded due to one little error. Nothing big.


I care

By Mana Lugia

This is my first DIGI fanfic, and is a RUKATO. I only watched the american version of the show, so english names! YAY! :p

Disclaimer: Digimon and characters belongs to whoever else, not me! :( 

==================================================================

__

...Alone...

...So alone...

...What does it mean?

...Is my heart trying to say something?

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

"And what would the answer be? Miss Nonaka?" The math teacher asked, bringing Rika back from her daydream into the classroom.

"Uh, is it 5?" Rika replied, still trying to jump back to reality.

"No, unfortunately, it's not. Do you even know the question, Miss Nonaka?" The teacher asked again.

"Uh... No?" Rika's mind was in a swirl.

"Miss Nonaka, I will see you later in detention. Now, as I was saying..." the teacher went back to the monotonous lecture, including the ever-so-exciting Geometry.

Rika's mind has been very mixed up. Ever since she had fought that gogglehead and his friend, everything just wasn't the same. For one, her pride has taken a huge blow, due to the fact that Terriermon had been able to digivolve at its will before Renamon could, and after all the training she did! Also, she has not been able to concentrate at all in school. All she could think about was the gogglehead and his friend. Her work jumped from the normal A- to a B, and she feared that it was still going downwards.

"Stupid gogglehead!" She cursed.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Meanwhile, Takato was having an equally bad day. Being late again, he was sent to the detention room again. Even when he was in detention, he still couldn't think about anything but digimon. His mind wandered from Guilmon to Terriermon, and then to that mysterious girl Rika and her digimon Renamon. Unfortunately at this time, the teacher has found out that he was not studying and would yell at him to wake up.

"Today is officially the worst day of my life!" Takato declared. He was sitting in the old shed with Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon. "But you said that yesterday! So how can today be the worst?" Terriermon asked. Takato was caught. "Well... uh... you see..." "Terriermon, he means that today is just as bad as yesterday!" Henry cut into the conversation. "Speaking of bad days," Terriermon stated, "Susie played diapers and made me drink from a bottle!"

All of them gagged. "Girls are strange, aren't they?" Takato declared. "Yeah. I totally agree to that!" Henry agreed. "Speaking of which, I realize that you have been blushing an awful lot around that girl classmate of yours, you know, the one with the sock puppet."

"Oh, Jeri! Nah, she's just so awkward to be around with, like a bigger version of Susie." Takato explained. Everyone sweatdropped. "Is... is that even possible? Another Susie?" Terriermon exclaimed.

"Well, Takato, who DO you like then?" Henry asked. "Well... uh, no one, really, but..." Takato trailed off. "Yes?" Everyone encouraged on. "I... um... kind of thinks that... that other tamer... is... kind of... um... pretty..." At this point, Takato's voice was less than a whisper.

"You have a crush on that Rika girl? Boy, you must be crazy!" Terriermon exclaimed, and Henry nodded. Guilmon was scratching his head. "Takato wants to sit on that tamer? Why?" Henry laughed. "No, Guilmon, it means that Takato is attracted to the girl, he likes her." Guilmon's head tilted to one side. "So he likes that girl? He doesn't like Guilmon anymore?" Tears welled up in Guilmon's eyes. "No! I still like you, Guilmon, It's just that I like other people as well!" Takato Tried to explain.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

__

...I'm coming...

...Closer...

...They can't stop me... __

...ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A white mist erupted over the soccer field in the park.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"Rika?" 

"I'm ready, Renamon, time to get this show on the road."

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"Grrrrrr....." A soft growl escaped from Guilmon's mouth as he stared towards the other side of the park, where a white mist was hanging. "Another digimon." Terriermon stated, "And a strong one, too!"

"Well, let's go! We must try to get it back to the digital world before that girl tamer Rika gets to it!" Takato exclaimed. 

"Yeah! We have to show her that Digimon are living things! Not just 1s and 0s which resides on the net!" Henry echoed.

The foursome ran out of the shed, towards the mist. As they got closer, they could hear a faint trumpeting from that direction. 

"Ready?" Takato asked, as he put on the goggles. 

"Yeah!" The other three agreed, and together, they ran into the mist.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

The mist was thick and dense. By the time they got through, they were coughing like crazy. When their eyes adjusted, before them stood a magnificent sight. A wooly mammoth with a metal trunk stood there, glaring at them.

"It's a Mammothmon! They're very strong!" Henry exclaimed, while Takato just stared.

Without waiting for them to respond, Mammothmon Charged. Takato and Henry ran left, while Guilmon and Terriermon ran right. "Hey! That was rude!" Terriermon shouted to the digimon.

"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon's tusks flew out and was aimed at Guilmon.

"Speed Activate!" Takato slashed a card at the last possible minute. Guilmon's body moved away from the course of the tusks, and two seconds later, Guilmon's former place was smoked.

"Hypersonic Activate!" Henry card slashed, and Terriermon used its speed to charge at the Mammothmon. 

"Power Activate!" Henry slashed another card. As Terriermon's head bumped into the Mammothmon, it gained power, and Mammothmon skidded a few meters.

"Mammothmon! We don't want to fight! Please go back to the digital world! There is someone who kills digimon who's coming this way!" Takato pleaded.

Mammothmon stiffened at the sound of someone killing digimon, and trumpeted out that he wished to fight.

"No! You don't get it! She's too powerful! We couldn't even beat her if we both attacked at the same time! Go back to the digital world, and you will be safe!" Takato tried to explain.

Mammothmon seemed to understand, for it created a dimensional warp, and begin to enter it. 

"Thank you! Mammothmon! Don't worry! You're be fine in the digital world, right?" Takato shouted as a goodbye.

At this time, Mammothmon was halfway in. Three quarters... Seven eighths...

__

"Diamond Storm!" Diamonds came from nowhere, and pelted onto Mammothmon.

Mammothmon trumpeted in pain, but still more came. Takato and Henry were in shock, and when they finally realized what had happened, Mammothmon was finished. It exploded into bits of data, which was absorbed by something hidden in the mist.

When the mist cleared, it was clear who made the attack. Rika and Renamon emerged from the mist, and started walking away. Takato, who could not take the shock any longer, ran up to them.

"What kind of sick and twisted person are you!" He shouted, with trickles of tears coming from his eyes.

Rika did not reply. She just kept walking. Takato repeated that one more time, whereby Rika stopped, and answered in a cold voice: "Digimon is a game, I defeat others to be strong, and I suggest that you do not get in my way, because I will annihilate anyone who stands in my way."

Takato reared back in shock. Those were harsh words. He shouted back with even more fury. "You are wrong! Only sick and twisted people would think that! Digimon are just as real as you and me! They are living things that live in another world! How dare you destroy them just for personal gains?" 

Rika turned. Her eyes are now cold with hatred. "You know nothing about Digimon, little gogglehead, I suggest you leave me alone."

Henry, at this time, wanted to barge in, but Takato stopped him. He walked up to her, and said calmly, "I know you'll kill me for this, but someone's got to wake you up! Someone's got to show you that you cannot have everything your way just because you're rich, or strong! Someone's got to show you that DIGIMONS ARE REAL!" He slapped her.

Rika stood there in the utmost shock. "You slapped me..." She murmured. He had slapped her. He, the stupid and weak little gogglehead, dared to slap her. When the shock passed, the effects of his words sank in. 

__

"...Someone's got to show you that you cannot have everything your way just because you're rich!..." Rich? Is that why she was doing this? Was she having her own way because she was rich? No! What use is money, if no one in the world cares about you? Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You think I'm doing this because I'm rich and I want it my way?" She yelled. "You think that having money is all that matters? What use is money if there is no one who cares! I'd give away my money and live on the streets, if there was a person who cared about me! But NO! No one cares! I had to grow up with no father, and a mother who only cared about herself! But you! You have a mother and a father who cares deeply! Do you know how envious I am of you people! I'm not doing this because I want to! I'm doing this because I cannot do anything else! No one cares about me!!" And then, she did something to surprise even Renamon.

She cried.

She sat on the grass, and cried. Takato felt a pang of guilt hit him. He wanted to apologize to her, and to take her into his arms, but he was afraid. He took a step forward. "Move any closer, and you're going home in four pieces." Renamon stepped in.

"I just wanted to say sorry." Takato explained. "I like her very much, and I'll like to make her happy again." 

Renamon looked at him with narrowed eyes. "One wrong move, and your dinosaur's toast." She threatened.

Takato gulped, and walked forward. He knelt down beside her, and put a comforting arm around her. "Rika, not everyone in the world doesn't care. Renamon cares about you, and I'm sure there's others. If you'll let me, I'll like to be one of your friends, because I like you."

Rika was still sobbing, but she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Rika, you're the prettiest girl I've ever met. I've been dreaming of you ever since we first met. I care for you a lot, you know." Takato spoke in a whisper, so only she could hear. "And if you don't mind, I'll like to be your friend. I'll be there for you whenever you need me, and help you through any trouble you may have. But please, give me that chance, and show me the real you that's hidden below the mask of coldness..."

Rika felt a warm current rise from her heart. Her lips twitched, and a smile formed from her lips. She wasn't alone anymore! Maybe the reason she was thinking of him so much was that she liked him, not that she'll admit it.

Takato was relieved to see Rika smiling again. Her smile made her look as pretty as an angel, and even the prettiest angel couldn't match her beauty. In the heat of the moment, he leaned forward, and gave her cheek a peck. He quickly withdrew, though, when he realized what he had done.

Rika didn't mind. In her mind, she had found the person she was waiting for, and he like likes her, and she like likes him back. And that's all that mattered.

Well? Comments/ Flames/ Constructive criticism to manalugia@yahoo.ca

Review please! J 

Mana Lugia

P.s.: Me thinks that ending doesn't make sense, but oh well. :p


End file.
